kid Inuyasha
by jake1012
Summary: Inuyasha gets turned into a kid and loses his memory.tell me what you think, chapter 4 is up.and thanks for the reviews
1. what happen to him

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NONT OWN ANY OF THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS **

(did I do that right)?

Kid Inuyasha

"Kagome I'm tired of walking" Shippo told to Kagome, she told Inuyasha that it was getting late, "fine I'll go look for some place to came" Sango wondered out loud why he just agreed like that, Kagome was about to answer when Inuyasha said there's a town a few miles ahead, then Shippo complained it was getting to dark out to walk any farther right as Inuyasha was about to say something Sango pointed out that there's a travelers rest hut up ahead, Then after a few minutes of walking they where there.

They walked up up the hut and an old lady that had long black hair looked to be in her 80s and had a deep yet soft voice then she came up and said to them "welcome travelers please come inside" the inside was like the inside of every other hut but bigger and more rooms, then she went into a small room that looked like a kitchen the she came out with something to drink, it was tea then she added some herbs and she also had some soup everyone ate and drank the tea besides Inuyasha he was to stubborn to drink it for some reason, then the old lady said to him "so you did not like your tea then can you tell me did you like your childhood" Inuyasha was about to respond but the lady transformed into a demon then night fell upon them all then the demon said in a snake voice "haha your mine, I've been waiting for you to night in the night of the new moon and you are a weak human" just after she finished talking she splashed the tea the Inuyasha didn't drink on herself then becoming much younger looking she attacked Inuyasha but before she could hit him, an arrow shot the demon right in the head but right before it disintegrated it said something and exploded, then Kagome said to Inuyasha I think that was a curse, he just said "oh well" and they all went into the hut and went to sleep. 8 hours laterInuyasha was the first to wake up, but he felt that something was wrong with him then he thought to him self "why dose every thing look bigger" but he shook it off and went to the lake nearby there. When he got to the lake still sleepy cuffed his hands and took a drink and splashed so water of him face and looked at his refection and screamed.

Back at the hut

Kagome had just woken up realizing that Inuyasha was gone she looked around one more time but still she didn't see him anywhere then she heard a scream and went outside to see who or what it was, a few minutes later after running she saw water on the ground but no one around and she thought to her self "there's someone nearby I can feel it" then all of a sudden she saw a flash of red and yelled "Inuyahsa come over here" but he just ran farther and Kagome ran after him still calling after him Kagome started to see him and thought "is it just me or is he getting smaller" just then Inuyasha tripped on a tree root.

Then Kagome caught up to him but he was barley up to her waist then she laid her hand on his shoulder he tried to break away but she had a grip on him then he looked up at her and she asked him what happen and he said he didn't know still acting like his old self.

Then he heard something say you need manners…. Then he realized that he was being carried and jumped down and yelled "what's the big idea" then Kagome laughed and said "sorry Inuyasha but your voice and you look so cute" she waited for him to respond but then she saw the he looked in pain she asked him what was wrong but he fainted

Inuyasha opened his eyes to see fore faces looking at him and one of them said "I think he's waking up then they all backed off to give him some room he looked at them with fear in his eyes then jumped up and ran out into the woods, then Shippo said "what happen?" then Kagome looked at him and told him "I don't know but did you see the look on him he look like he was scared to death" "I agree" Sango added, then Kagome got up and told them she was going to look for him, then Sango said "ok but be careful" Kagome said "right" and with that she left. A few minutes later she heard a few sobs coming from a bush and sure enough there he was looking at her like he was going to die, she picked up the poor little hanyou and set him down on the ground and kneeled down to make eye contact then Inuyasha said in his childish scared voice "please don't hurt me" as he said that he had tears running down is face then Kagome said "Inuyasha do you know who I am" then he shook his head no and asked her "um.. how do you ...sniff..know my name and who…sniff…are you?" he asked innocently, Kagome said "

My name is Kagome and I'm a friend" hey Inuyasha can you tell me how old you are, she asked him and he said "I'm five summers" then his ears started to twitch slightly and he said "kagome something's coming fast I need to hide" as he said that he started to cry again but had went into a hollow tree right before Kagome could get him she sensed jewel shards and before she knew what happen she saw kouga in front of her and he said "hey kagome where's that mutt Inuyasha I can smell him nearby" then kouga saw two little dog ears and went over to investigate, but before kagome could do anything she heard a yelp then kouga sniffed the hanyou trying to get a scent but only had one thought and said to "kagome did that mutt defile you"? Just then kagome had slapped him and yelled in a half embarrassed and a half angry voice "kouga that's INUYASHA" dropping the young hanyou that was scared to death of both of them but right now of kagome the most then Inuyasha ran behind the wolf demon who was shivering himself then before she could yell at him again sango,miroku had shown up to see what all the commotion was about and they saw kouga, a slap mark and a wolf demon and a hanyou both shivering so they put two and two together and got the massage but asked kagome what happen anyway and she explained, when she got done Kouga said to them "I think I should come with you" Sango and Miroku where about to speack up but Kagome said "sure why not" and few minutes later they all went to the hut to get ready to leave.


	2. who are you

A few hours later, Inuyasha was with the back of the group with Shippo, they seemed to get along well, Inuyasha and Shippo talked a lot, then Kagome felt a pain on her neck and slapped it, then she saw a small flea demon that was as flat as a pancake, then it just poped back to its round shape, then Inuyasha ran up to Kagome and said to the flea in his now childish but happy voice "Myoga is that you, I haven't seen you in a long time and what are you doing here" Myoga whispered into Kagome's ear and said to her "where's master Inuyasha and who is that "she told him that that is Inuyasha and we don't know how but we think it's a curse he also lost his memory" as soon as Kagome got done telling Myoga what happen Myoga said to Inuyasha " no reason" then Shippo asked Kagome if they could stop for lunch, Kagome said "sure", then they all did a job Shiand Inuyasha went to go get wood, Miroku and Sango went to go get water and Kouga helped Kagome cook.

In the woods with Inuyasha and Shippo

Shippo and Inuyasha had got a lot of wood now and were walking back to camp when Inuyasha yelled at Shippo that something was coming and its sent was like a wolf demons but something was different somehow but it was coming fast then before they could even run it was there pinning down both Shippo and Inuyasha they saw that it was a female, she had green eyes with sparks of yellow but the rest of her body was hidden by a robe so you could only see her face but she was clearly a women then she said in a soft voice "where's Kouga take me to him" then she released them and they took her to the camp site, then Inuyasha had a thought and waited until they got to the camp site.

back at the camp site

Kagome saw Inuyasha and Shippo come back and said "hey Shippo and Inuyasha where's the wood" then she saw the look on their faces and was going to ask what was wrong but then she saw the robed person behind them then Kouga looked at he and the she ran up to him as fast as he could pinning him to the gfround then he said to her "who the hell are you" then Inuyasha yelled to her "are you a half-demon"? She looked at him then said "well looks like you guessed right kid" then she released Kouga and said to him "I need to travel with you for a time little brother" then Kagome, Shippo and Inuyasha all started laughing, about 30 seconds later they stopped then Miroku and Sango came back and they all started eating when Kagome was finished cooking it then when Inuyasha got done he said to the demon "I used to know a half demon that looked just like you she said she had a baby brother even though he was her half brother she stayed at my house for about 5 months she was looking for a demon of some kind we had a good time when she stayed at my house she said her name was Kimyko" then demon said to Inuyasha "hey kid your name wouldn't be Inuyasha would it", then he answered "yea, why" then demon said "tell me can you guess my name" he just shook his head no then the demon said " as always 

you're as clueless as ever when it comes to guessing" then said in a soft voice "little yasha I thought you were killed along time ago" then Inuyasha said to her "Kimyko" as he said that tears where falling down his face, then she said to him "there's someone you need to meet" then Kimyko made a high pitch whistle that only Kouga and Inuyasha could here then a dog demon was in front of Inuyasha then she picked up Inuyasha and said "I thought you were dead" giving him a hug then the young hanyou said "sis is that you but how I saw you get killed by a demon" now crying like never before. She just said "it's a long story"


	3. big shock

Kid Inuyasha

A few minutes later when Inuyasha got done crying, Inuyasha said to everyone, "everyone this is my older sister Keymeko" then he said "so Keymeko what happen to you"? she said "Inuyasha wait a bit I'll tell you later" then Kagome said "so let me get this straight Kimyko is Kouga's older sister and Keymeko is Inuyasha's older sister ok I got that but I have one question, how do you two know each other"? then both Kimyko and Keymeko said at the same time "long story just wait till later" then kimyko said "me and keymeko need to go but we'll be back bye" then everyone said good bye and then Inuyasha said "that's just like them they come and go" then Kouga said that he had to get going and then he left.

A few hours later after they all ate Miroku said there was a town ahead then Kagome said "oh good let hurry up" then Inuyasha mad a worried face but no one noticed, then after a few minutes of walking they were able to see the village then inuyasha just stopped walking walking and ran off into the woods then Kagome yelled out his name and went after him but told Sango,Mitoku and shippo to wait in the village, when she had got into the woods she called out his name and she heard his call her name out, then when she had caught up to him she said "Inuyasha why did run off like that it's getting dark out and tonight is the night of the new moon" then he looked up at her wide eyed in shock and said in a small voice "how do you know about that only my mother, my sister and kimyko know about that" I've seen you like that once before it was the first night we met" then he said "oh yea" then Kagome said "come on lets go to the village oh and this village is a village where Demon's and humans live together so don't be scared" then a smile came on Inuyasha's face then he tried to get up but fell down then got back up and walked to the village with Kagome.

When they got to the village it was close to dark then they saw Miroku, Sango and Shippo waiting for them in front of an inn then inuyasha thought to himself "Kagome is right this place is nothing but demons and humans and there's even hanyou's here wow" by the time they got to the inn Inuyasha was changing into his human form, then right before they walked into the inn a young hanyou child came up to them and said to himself "so it's true there is another group like the others wow" then to the group standing before him "um excuse me but your names wouldn't be Kagome, Inuyasha, Saango, Mrioku and Shippo would you" then Kagome answered to the young hanyou "yes they are" they the young hanyou told them to go to the inn, and then he ran off then shippo said "well I guess we should go inside the inn" and with that they did.

A few minutes later, as they walked into the inn they were all shocked at what they saw a group that was just like there's there was a human girl from Kagome's time she had cloths like hers but different colors, next was a monk that looked the same age as miroku the only diffracts was his staff, his hand and his voice and hair, next was a woman that looked like sango but a year older and a different voice, next 

was a young fox demon that looked like he could be shippo's twin brother but with different cloths and hair and last was a human child that looked like Inuyasha in human child form and he was wearing the same outfit as Inuyasha,

then Inuyasha ran up to the human child and said to him " kemora is that you" the child only responded with " Inuyasha" when he finished saying that they both had tears running down their faces,

then as both groups watched in shock they both turned to their groups and said at the same time "what" then Kagome said "Inuyasha who is this" then the other child came up and said to Inuyasha "you never told your friends here about me" then Inuyasha responded "well no, but by the looks of it I'd say you didn't tell your friends either"

By the time he got done they both were blushing, so they said at the same time "were cousin's" then the two groups went over to each other and said hello and told each other their names, the girl from Kagome's time name was kamy, the monk's name was meshe the demon slayer's name was kenana the young fox girls name was keyma and Inuyasha's cousin's name was kemora .

Not even five minutes did the fore children become friends with each other then all of a sudden night was completely out and it was the night of the new moon and Inuyasha started changing then the fore kids started laughing and the two groups came to see what it was about then shippo and keyma said at the same time "we bet you can't tell who's, who then they saw what they were talking about,

Inuyasha and kemora looked like twins they looked exactly the same and sounded the same and said guess which one of use is Inuyasha and which one of us is kemora then they both thought "good the plans working now shippo and keyma just need to grab those camera things that kagome and kamy bring with them" and right when they finished that thought shippo and kemora got what they weir looking for and snuck back into their hiding spot,

Then a few minutes later they called Kagome and kamy who had become friends, when they got there kemora said to both Kagome and Kamy " why did miroku and meshe have these camera things that have photos of you both in hot springs they asked looking innocently then they girls both called the monks names loudly, then when they got there the girls both slapped the monks silly then the monks looked at the kids and both hit all four of them on the head quit hard then looked at them, they had tears forming in their eyes, then looked at the girls who now included Kagome, Sango, kamy and kenana then looked at both demon slayers boomerangs then got slapped by both girls and got hit on the head with the boomerangs then the girls laughed because they did the same things.

About an hour later the fore kids called Kagome and kamy when they got there shippo and keyma said to watch then shippo and keyma put a leaf on Inuyasha's and kemora's heads then Inuyasha transformed into keyma and kemora transformed into shippo then they all started running around then they all said to try to guess who's who then after four try's they finally they got it right, then all fore kids let out a yawn, then she was going to tell them to go to bed when she sensed a jewel shard and a 

demon came out and garbed Inuyasha and threw some powder on him and let him down then an arrow shot him straight in the head and he disintegrated then they all ran over to Inuyasha who was asleep.

Sorry about the short chapter. and i could use some reviews


	4. the river

Chapter 4

Two hours later, Inuyasha had woken up and saw the now big group of ten were all asleep he was about to go back to sleep when he saw that the sun was coming up but he was still human, Inuyasha was about to panic when he was walking over to Kagome without even realizing it, and he lightly shook her, then as soon as he did she woke up and said sleepy "Inuyasha what are you doing up" he responded "the sun is up" she look at him for ten seconds sleepy like trying to wake up, once she had, a worried face started to form on kagome, then Inuyasha had went over to the window again looking at the sun as it was rising up, Kagome had walked over to him to see what he was doing,

When she had gotten to him she had saw what was looking at, and had her arms and head resting on the wooden window frame and whispered into Inuyasha's ear "beautiful isn't it" he just shook his head forward and whispered to her "my mother used to wake me up every day to see this" as he said that a few tears fell from his eyes he was about to wipe them away when he felt a warm hand wipe them away, it was kagome

He looked up at her and smiled a half sad and a half happy smile, then shippo had started to wake along with everyone else expect for the two monks who were still unconscious from getting slapped so many times last night, when kemora had gotten up he saw his cousin was still human and ask why alls he got was a shrug from Inuyasha so he just decided to drop it,

then shippo had saw something fall from Inuyasha's sleeve and before Inuyasha saw that it had fallen shippo picked it up and saw that it was a flute like interment then kemora said "Inuyasha I thought that your flute had been broken by your brother" Inuyasha said "it was I made this one" kemora looked at him in shock then Inuyasha grabbed the flute from shippo and hid it back in his kimono before anyone else could see, then kagome came up to them from behind and said "what are you three doing" when she said that all three of them jumped up in surprise, then Inuyasha said quickly "nothing we were just um… talking "

A few minutes later Kagome asked Inuyasha, kemora and shippo to go get some fire wood, wail Sango Keyma and kamy got the food ready and Kagome was trying to wake up the two monks, when they were deep in the woods they had a lot of wood when a demon came out and grabbed shippo kemora and shippo and laughed then an arrow came flying at the demon and destroyed it throwing the three kids into a river shippo and kemora jump out quickly then kemora said to shippo "shippo Inuyasha can't swim" then shippo grabbed a tree branch and kemora's hand and they Inuyasha's hand but as soon as he did the branch broke and all three fell in and then the current washed them away. A half an hour later….

Inuyasha, kemora and shippo got Separated from the rest of the group and find an empty hut and stayed there because it had gotten dark after shippo fell asleep kemora was just about to go to sleep when he saw inuyasha walking up to the window so he got up and looked at his cousin that had a worried face so he put his hand of his cousins shoulder and asked what was wrong, he answered "I'm just worried of how we are going to get back to everyone" so kemora said trying to help him feel better "don't worry we'll find them sooner or later" but then Inuyasha shook his head and said "I'm not worried when we find them I'm worried how, there's demons and we can't do anything but run away"

**sorry about the short chap **


	5. a human girl

**Um…. Sorry about the short chapters I'm just got a big writers block and need some reviews and suggestions so plz help me out. I don't own any Inuyasha characters but I would buy then if I knew how.**

Kemora looked at his cousin and said to him "Inuyasha why not play your flute" Inuyasha had looked at him and nodded, he took out his flute and played, the blues when he got done kemora asked him where he heard that song he told him the story from the start

FLASH BACK of three days after Inuyasha became a kid

Kagome had brought her c.d. player had a c.d. from her era had they had been walking for some time so she had decided to use her C.D. player as soon as she turned it on even with headphones on Inuyasha had heard the noise and had started to walk over to Kagome what that thing was, she took off the headphones and explained what was and what it did, then she put the headphones on his head so he could hear it better he said "thanks"

**END of FLASH BACK**

As Inuyasha finished shippo had said "so that's what you were doing" both kemora and Inuyasha said at the same time "shippo you're not asleep" he just smiled with a grin, then kemora thought "you'd think with how much time you two talk about Kagome you'd think she was your mom" then Inuyasha said with a yawn "let's just go to sleep" so kemora and shippo nodded and went to sleep.

The next day, shippo was the first to wake up then two minutes later Inuyasha and kemora woke up as well, Inuyasha, shippo and kemora went to the stream that was nearby to get some fish, once the three kids had gotten there shippo heard a noise coming from the bush and decided to see what it was, as did Inuyasha and kemora. Inuyasha sniffed the air "a human and a demon are nearby" then a human girl with an orange kimono and raven hair came stumbling out….

Sorry that took so long but who is this girl rin maybe? I'll up date soon


	6. i am Inuyasha

**S**orry about my short chappys anyway,

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.

Continued: A raven haired girl with an orange kimono can out of the bushes. Then a squeaky voice was heard yelling "Rin oh Rin where are you, oh lord Shesshomaru will have my head for this" then as if at the name Shesshomaru, Inuyasha's head went up a bit. Then he muttered something under his breath that no one could hear. Then a small toad like demon came out of the bushes and started yelling at the girl. "oh thank goodness I've found…" but he never finished his sentence when he saw the three children standing only a few feet away from him, because when he saw them he fainted. Then Inuyasha went over to the small toad demon and picked it up and then proceeded to drag him over to the nearby lake and put his head in the water. Then a few seconds later the demons body began to squirm all over the place. So Inuyasha took its head out of the water, then started screaming and was then hit on the head.

Then Inuyasha said "Jaken why do you always do this whenever you see me, and who is this girl? Then the girl spoke for the first time "I'm rin and how do you know master Jaken"? but her question went unanswered because a troll demon came out and grabbed Rin. She started screaming but the demon paid little attention to this and was about to open his mouth when a growl was heard but before the demon could even turn around it was sliced in half by no other then Shesshomaru. Then the girl and the toad demon started yelling lord Shesshomaru. Next Inuyasha did something that shocked everyone, He went up to Shesshomaru and hugged him and then Shesshomaru pushed Inuyasha off him and said "Do I

know you?" Inuyasha got real teary-eyed then yelled, "How do you not recognize

your own brother. Rin, Jaken, And Shesshomaru are all

shocked. Then Jaken said, "You are not my Lord's brother. His brother is a half demon and a lot older then you. You are just a human child." Inuyasha yelled back "I am Inuyasha and I can prove it!" so Rin said "How?" So Inuyasha thought really hard on this one then said "I know, our dad is the famous dog demon, Inu noTaisho. He mated with another demon and had Shesshomaru, then mated a human and

had me." Seshomaru showed curiosity somewhat, then said "How do you know that?" and got yelled by Inuyasha "Because I'm Inuyasha!" Then Inuyahsa explaineird couple days he's been having and then

told them how they got here, then he asked "Shesshomaru who's this nice girl". This took Shesshomaru off guard along with everyone else except Rin who was blushing. Then Jaken spoke up "this girl unfortunately travels with my lord and I". which got him a hit on the head. Kemora decided to speck up "well when you and Sesshomaru get done chit chatting we need to find the others" Then Shippo said "hey Inuyasha Kouga's really close" and Inuyasha responded by saying "you mean wolf boy that Kagome slapped what an idiot" then Shippo and Rin and Kemora had a scared look on their face and Inuyasha said "and he's right behind me isn't he" kemora and shippo just nodded. But before he could even turn around he was knocked out cold. Then Kouga raised his claw and said "that was for me getting slapped by my kagome and this is because she's my woman" but before he could even slash his claw he felt a pain in his left leg and looked down. What he saw was Rin hitting his leg with a rock. Annoyed he picked the girl up even though when he did she started pounding her fists. Then when that didn't work she opened her mouth and bit down as hard as she could on the wolf's hand. He immediately drop her and she was caught by Sesshomaru then Kouga started screaming in pain. As all this was happening Shippo and Kemora were in aw. Then the toad demon named Jaken said in laughter "ha, a wolf demon must be quite weak to be caused that much pain by a human girl". By now Kouga had calmed down and hit Jaken on the head. But with all this going on, no one had realized that Rin had wonder off, and after a few minutes of all this Shippo had realized that Rin had been gone and walked over to Sesshomaru and whispered something to him. When Shesshomaru heard this he started to walk to the nearby river and sure enough there she was carrying a small bucket of water. Sesshomaru just observed this. When she had finally got back to the others she went over to Inuyasha and dumped the water on him, and Inuyasha woke up But had looked like he was smaller slightly then he looked around at his surroundings but didn't know where he was. All he knew he was supposed to be looking for his brother as he was to be traveling with him and he was surrounded by mean or scary looking demon's and humans. So he did what he always did, Ran away!

A few minutes later Inuyasha had decided that he had ran far enough and fell asleep in a low tree branch. But right before he did have a thought "who are those people they seemed like I knew them. But the one who had silver hair was..was.. but he fell asleep right then and there.(ok he has gone back about a year)

**With keyma **

Keyma was trying to find a sent of the three missing boys when she went to the river that they fell into. She found the sent quickly and ran back to the other's. meanwhile Kagome was sitting in a hot spring thinking "what could have happen to them, my adopted son Shippo and poor little Inuyasha and kemora the three of them lost alone what if they get attacked or worst…". Kagome was so deep in thought and didn't see Keyma running straight into a rock and went flying straight into Kagome who was Knocked down. Songo and Kenana were sitting next to Kagome talking and when this happen they swam over to Kagome and Keyma to see if they were all right. Kagome was trying to help Keyma up. When she finally got Keyma up she was listening to the young fox kit speak so fast you can't hear her. So kagome decided to have her slow down. She told her to slow down and when she did she was out of breath but quickly regain it. Then said much more slowly "I found Inuyasha, shippo and kemora's sent by the river it's going down the stream. At hearing this they went down to the river but before they did Keyma said "hey miroku, meshe you coming out of the bushes yet. At this the two perverted monks started to run but got hit with three big rocks.

Back with Kemora Shippo Rin Kouga and Sesshomaru

They group of five decided to look for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru found his sent and started walking towards where he was sleeping and found him within minutes. And even though this time he didn't show it he was surprised when Inuyasha woke quickly and looked at him with so much fear. Sesshomaru had felt sympathy for him and said "Inuyasha come with me now". Inuyasha quickly obeyed his older brother which he realized was in fact his brother.

When they finally stopped Inuyasha saw three children a bit older then him and a wolf demon staring at him, which made him feel a bit uncomfortable. When the human girl came up to his he could smell her sent, it was sweet and she seemed nice. The net to come up was the other human which he knew who that was and a smile appeared on his face, and the last one was a fox kit which seemed really nice when he said "hi I'm shippo and these are rin and kemora and that over there is Kouga" and pointed to them. Then he saw a small group of for two human's girls and a female fox kit looking very tired from running. He wondered who they were but shippo and kemora seemed to know them so he guessed they were ok plus Kouga and one of the oddly dressed girls seemed to be mates or at least the wolf demon did. But curiosity got the better of him, so he went over to Kouga and lightly pulled on his tail. That had got his attention and looked down. When Inuyasha saw him look down he asked nicely "Is she youw mate that youw said was your sweet kagowme"?Kouga got an annoyed look and said "I told you it's kagome got it ka-go-me. Inuyasha just nodded somewhat sadly. But no one noticed beside's Kouga. Meanwhile kagome was thinking "is that Inuyasha what happen to him he shrunk even more I don't get it". then Shippo Rin Kemora and Keyma got bored and want Inuyasha to play with them, so they went over to him and when they saw Kouga holding him upside down but he was laughing and they saw what it was…KAGOME! Then when two new voices were heard and they were the two perverted monks saying "well Kagome I didn't know better we'd say that you were a young couple with a.." but they never finished because they were screaming in pain but who it was caused by was a shock, it was….

Ok I need to stop here oh and I wanted to add on something to my last chappy. Hope you don't mind the cliffy and again thanks for your help guys


	7. WoW

Should I continue this story or is there anyone out there that can adopt this story and make it better


	8. Please Read

To all my fans out there i am sorry i havent updated in so long, i have been busies wif real lifes and am currently working

on my newer of my two stories, aswell as doing a remake on my old one. They should be posted within the next week. I need

encouragement right now, ideas, and most importantly to anounce this is a story that inuyasha will not suddenly change back

to his adult form, the main idea of the story is about him as a child and as the story progresses onward Kagome will have a

maternal relationship with inuyasha.


End file.
